


Sinfully Cute (Creek)

by fAlSeHoOdFaLsEhOoD



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, First Time, M/M, Sharing a Bed, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fAlSeHoOdFaLsEhOoD/pseuds/fAlSeHoOdFaLsEhOoD
Summary: Tweek= TallulahCraig= ClaireKenny= KellyButters= MarjorineKyle= KylieEric= EricaStan= StacyWendy= WendylBebe= BaileyToken= TopazClyde= ChloeNichole= NickHeidi= HenryRed= RedKevin= KallieJimmy= JillianTimmy= Tina---What happens when the girl of your dreams likes you back? Is there something dark going on with her that she is horribly attempting to hide? Will she be able to keep it a secret or will she crack?





	Sinfully Cute (Creek)

**Talulah's pov.**

I, Talulah Tweak, have been in love with Claire Tucker for a long time now, the problem was Claire was probably very much straight. Every boy wants Claire and I was pretty sure Claire got around. Claire was... Well, Claire was beautiful. She had long black hair that was usually hidden under her chullo, pale smooth skin, high cheekbones, an upturned nose, and almond-shaped Hazel eyes. She was 5'7 and incredibly skinny, considering how skinny she was b-cups weren't too bad, she had an incredible butt though, big and perky. Claire and I had been in a fake relationship when we were young, all the Asian dudes drew us fucking each other and to keep the town happy we pretended to date. That is where my feelings sprouted. I didn't know what they meant back then, but I did know I wanted more of Claire.

At the time I was hanging out with Chloe, Topaz, Claire, Erica, Kylie, Kelly, Stacy, Marjorine, Jillian, Tina, Kenzie. It was one of Topaz's sleepover's, We had decided to invite Wendyl Testaburger, Bailey Stevens, Henry Turner, Max Larsen, and Adam Nelson.  They got here a few minutes later as we allowed them in and into Topaz's huge basement. Erica clapped her hands excitedly, "Let's play Spin the bottle!" She squealed out, everyone agreed dejectedly knowing not to cross Erica Cartman. We all sat in a circle bringing out an old alcohol container. We decided to start with Adam because A is at the beginning of the alphabet.

The game was long and pointless, all of us mindlessly spinning the bottle then kissing someone. Until it was Claire's turn, she spun the bottle and it landed Wendyl. She crawled over to him pulling herself on to his lap, one leg on each side as she connected their lips in a very sinful fashion, Bailey was clearly whistling. They kissed for a while before they separated, Claire stood up dusting herself off and returning to her spot but she caught me staring and winked at me.

The game went on pointlessly until we decided to play seven minutes in heaven, another pointless game. Kylie and Erica entered, Kelly and Marjorine entered, Bailey and Wendyl, Topaz and Chloe entered, Red and Kenzie entered, then Nick and Henry. Claire had yet to go same with me. Stacy had refused to play and sat to the side talking to Kylie. The last 2 people had to go in together, Claire and I. I walked over to the closet slowly while pulling on my improperly buttoned flannel and twitching horribly. Claire walked in calmly behind me with her arms behind her head. 

I entered the closet holding it open for Claire almost letting it slip out of my fingers as I twitched, I closed the door and looked awkwardly around. Claire looked at me with a lustful smile on her face as she got closer and wrapping her arms around my waist and snaking them up my long torso bringing me too close causing our chest to touch as she kissed my lips slipping her tongue in. I kissed back almost instantly as I wrapped my arms around her neck wrapping my legs around her waist as she easily supported my weight. Our kiss got more passionate but I needed air so I had to release my grip and drop just to look back up at her. Her eyes were half-lidded as she grabbed my hands and pulled them to her chest "I have loved you as long as I can remember, please be with me. We don't have to tell anybody yet but I want to show you off!" She said, love and hope in her eyes.

I didn't hesitate at all "Of course, I've loved you since our fake relationship! Aren't you straight though?" I said clutching her hands tightly. She looked at me with wide beautiful eyes "I am pansexual but I feel more attracted to women, I was worried you don't want to be with me cause I'm a whore." she released my hand wrapping one around the small of my back and the other around my neck pulling me into her chest as she connected our lips slower and more intimate than the last one. We both separated "I don't care that you used to be a whore as long as your faithful now!" I said as we reconnected our lips. We kissed for a while and it ended with me on my back on the closet floor as we made out then came the knock signaling that the 7 minutes was over. Claire got off of me and held her hand out helping me up, she fixed her hair as I did mine and we both left the closet and remained next to each other as the game ended. I got a text from my parents telling me to come home. I texted my mom back 'On my way.' 

I hugged Claire quickly and ran to my parents coffee shop, knowing dad would be there until closing time. I walked into the shop closing the door behind me seeing it was practically empty but dad stood at the counter. "H-hey dad," I said kissing him on his cheek, he side hugged me and said, "Hey Lulu, how are you?" He said continuing to count out the money we had made for the day. I texted mom I was at the coffee shop and she texted back immediately "Okay, I just didn't want you walking home that late by yourself."

I decided not to answer and just put my phone away and sat at the table and staring at the snow as it fell. I had started dating the girl of my dreams who I had thought was straight. I got to kiss her and she loved me back. What a great day, what could possibly ruin it?


End file.
